Soul and Love Bonds
by flowerchild33
Summary: Something happens at Malfoy Manor that no one can explain and it changes Ron, Hermione and Harry's relationship and lives forever. When all is done, how will they work through their feelings and what will happen with Ginny? Chapter 1 is T, then M after that. Trio pairing, slash warning.
1. Manor to Cottage

Chapter 1 – Manor to Cottage

Ron and Harry bounded up the stairs from the dungeon of Malfoy Manor as they heard Hermione scream. Ron cast expelliarmus with Pettigrew's wand and Bellatrix's wand flew to Harry's hand. The Dark Lord had been summoned and Harry knew their time was limited. Then Bellatrix screamed: STOP OR SHE DIES! Harry had been avoiding the Malfoys' curses and stopped to look at the crazy witch. She may have been wandless, but she had a small silver knife at Hermione's throat. She ordered Harry and Ron to drop their captured wands and they complied. Then she just laughed and turned to push Hermione toward Greyback. Suddenly fury lit in Ron's belly like never before. He had been scared, angry, terrified over the last hour, but now it all coalesced into a burning hatred and a sudden surety of decision. He was calmer than he had ever been and the look on his face was terrifying to behold as he spat words at Bellatrix.

"She is not yours to give!"

Then Ron's hands raised and suddenly the room was madness. Waves of electric fire and a barrage of force shot out from him, knocking people and furniture to the floor. Ron's hands stayed in the air as he approached where Hermione lay. He reached down and drew her to him. Then he pulled her across the room as he approached Harry and extended his best friend a hand. Harry was pulled into Ron's embrace. As Ron's hands dropped, the energy in the room decreased. Ron pulled Hermione and Harry into a hug on either side of him, holding them in the crook of his arms. Then he lifted his hands and another bout of electric fire unlike any they had ever seen swept the room. Ron and the two friends at his sides were encased in a kind of bubble, protected from the storm. Then Ron twisted, apparating the three of them away from Malfoy Manor. As they disappeared, the storm was sucked in with them, temporarily encompassing their disappearing forms.

The trio landed on a sandy cliffside within sight of Shell Cottage. Dobby had already brought Griphook, Ollivander, Luna and Dean to the safety of the cottage. Now Bill saw the new arrivals and rushed to help them. As he neared the trio, he was stopped by a strange force field. It didn't feel like any shield he had ever encountered, even in the tombs of Egypt. He looked on the three of them and couldn't understand what he was seeing. Ron was at the center with an arm around Hermione on his right and an arm around Harry on his left. A crackling chain of electricity flowed between them and the strange shield that surrounded them glowed a faint green. He stepped back to wait when Ron's head came up and found his brother's eyes. Bill stumbled back at what he saw there. Ron's bright blue eyes were now so dark they almost appeared black. The depth in them was something Bill had witnessed only twice when he had been in the company of two very old wizards. What the hell had happened to his baby brother? Then Ron raised his hands at the sides of his two friends and waved off the shield that surrounded them. It collapsed with a great crack and Ron stepped forward, releasing Harry and pulling Hermione toward Bill.

"Bill, help me. Hermione. Please. She's been tortured. She cannot die. Please."

Bill stepped to his brother and took Hermione from him. He lifted her into his arms and the feeling around her was still electric. Bill's hair stood up as he rushed the witch into the cottage, calling for Fleur to help. Fleur responded immediately and spent the next two hours administering potions and applying all her healing training to Hermione. As twilight darkened, she joined the others in her living room and looked at Harry and Ron. The two friends were sitting side by side closely and something seemed odd. She brushed aside the feeling to give them the news they waited for.

"Hermione is better. She must rest, but she will live. She sleeps now."

Harry and Ron let out a collective breath. Harry felt a sense of internal relief and then something else, like a second wave of relief rushed over him followed by a sense of love so deep that he choked. He and Ron looked at each other and suddenly he knew somehow that it was Ron's feeling for Hermione. He had never realized just how much Ron loved her. The two friends embraced and an understanding was immediate between them. No words were needed, everything was swept away. They were alive and together, the three of them.

Bill looked at his brother and Harry, and was puzzled. There was something terribly strange there that he couldn't place. He still knew very little of what had happened. Perhaps when they explained more, he would understand. Maybe it had to do with the strange mission Dumbledore had set them on.

The two friends broke their embrace and turned to thank Fleur. Then they made their way upstairs and sat on opposite ends of Hermione's bed. They counted her breaths as she slept and a peace settled among them. Some time later Luna appeared with a dinner tray. They ate silently, refusing to leave Hermione's bedside. That night they setup a pallet on the floor and took turns sleeping. Shortly after two in the morning, Hermione woke screaming and thrashing. Harry was sitting next to the bed and Ron was quickly awake and standing over her. She looked into Ron's eyes and settled. Harry felt an overwhelming sense of understanding pass between them. Hermione was alive and she needed Ron. He no longer needed to apologize, she understood his love and the despair he felt for once leaving her. Then she turned to Harry and he saw everything he meant to her as well. As the three friends shared their souls, the door burst open and Bill was there, followed by Fleur, Luna and Dean.

"What happened? Hermione?"

"Just a nightmare Bill. She's better now."

"I have a potion for sleep…"

"Thanks Fleur, she's better now. We'll help her."

"Are you sure Ron?"

"Yes, thank you for everything, we know what she needs."

Bill looked at his brother again and the hairs on his arms stood up. Something was happening again, something he couldn't comprehend. Still, Hermione looked better and had both her friends caring for her. He yawned and turned, gesturing for everyone to return to their rooms. Once the door closed, Ron turned back to Hermione. She smiled at him and he knew what was needed. He still had Pettigrew's wand and he waved it, rolling up the pallet on the floor. Then he turned to the single bed where Hermione lay. He cast an enlargement charm and the bed doubled in size, pushing the night table out of the way. Then he carefully crawled over behind Hermione and spooned himself against her from behind. Next, Harry crawled in and placed himself in front of her, so she was spooned against his back. With another flick of his wand, the blankets covered them and the light went off. The trio fell into an immediate, content and peaceful sleep.

When Fleur came to check on them the next morning, she was surprised at what she found. Her gasp of 'Mon Dieu!' brought Bill to the doorway. He looked in on the peacefully sleeping trio and shook his head. What should he do about this? He knew what his mother would do if she had found them, but Bill wasn't so sure. Hermione did look better than she had when they had seen her in the early morning hours after she had awoken the whole house. Perhaps this was what she needed. He turned to his wife and gave her an encouraging kiss.

"Fleur my love, can you please start breakfast. I think I'll wake them and have a talk."

Fleur nodded and left Bill in silent contemplation. A few minutes later, he stepped in the room and gently shook the bed. Surprisingly, Hermione was the first to wake. She yawned and smiled at Bill and her eyes seemed bright. She was much better than the previous evening. Gradually Harry and Ron also woke and the trio sat up to look at Bill.

"Well Hermione, it seems like you are doing better. I have to say, the three of you gave Fleur a bit of a shock this morning."

"Sorry Bill, we'll put the bed back right before we leave."

"Um, Harry, that is not really the issue. She was more surprised to see the three of you sleeping together."

"Bill, this is what Hermione needed. What we needed. She will still take time to heal, but we know what she needs."

"I understand Ron, but it's just a bit unconventional."

"It's your home Bill. You took us in and we appreciate it, but if you need us to leave, we will."

"What? No! That's not what I was saying…"

Bill looked at Ron and once again saw that undefinable look in his eye. It was the solid stare of someone much older who was completely comfortable in their superior knowledge. Bill had seen that same look when he had apprenticed with Oksana in his first year as a curse breaker. Then he looked at Harry and saw a similar firmness, not as deep as Ron, but still there. Then he looked at Hermione and she was looking at Ron in a way that showed utter trust. The combination of what he was witnessing was more than Bill could understand for the moment. He decided he was out of his depth for a time and rose to leave the room.

"Ron, you are my brother. You are always welcome here, as are your friends. I can't pretend to understand, but maybe someday you'll tell me what happened. Now, Fleur will have breakfast ready shortly. She'd like to see you downstairs if you're able."

Bill left the room and the trio settled back into the bed. Ron wrapped Hermione in his arms and Harry turned and did the same from the other side. Their future was murky, but they had each other, more than they ever had in the past.

o-o-o-o

 _This is a plot bunny that has been plaguing me for a while. I've been working on my biggest undertaking, **Life's Interlude** , but decided to take a break and put this bunny to rest for my peace of mind. This story shouldn't be nearly as long as some, maybe a half dozen chapters. Hope you enjoy._


	2. Coming Together

Chapter 2 – Coming Together

The trio passed the next week at the cottage quietly. Hermione continued to heal and the physical marks on her body changed from angry red to shiny pink. The deeper marks on her soul were another matter, but each night she spent wrapped up between Harry and Ron lessened the rawness of the memories. While she healed, they also began to work on a plan to infiltrate Gringotts and search the Lestrange vault. Griphook had reluctantly agreed to help, in exchange for the Sword of Gryffindor.

Bill and Fleur remained somewhat reluctant hosts. Bill would never turn away family, but he still wasn't comfortable with the changes in Ron. He also knew they had worked out some kind of deal with the goblin and that worried him. Bill had worked with goblins long enough to know that they shouldn't be trusted. He tried several times to question Ron, but his little brother remained firm in his belief that the less Bill knew the better. As the number of days increased since the trio sought refuge at his house, Bill had gradually come to accept their unique sleeping arrangement. It seemed that the three friends needed each other's comfort more than anything, and after Ron had told Bill a bit about Malfoy Manor, he could no longer object to their sleeping together. Each time he checked on them they were content, peaceful and all fully clothed. As accepting as Bill became, Fleur was another matter. She still wasn't happy with the situation and she didn't like the fact that the three of them were sneaking around and holding secret meetings in her house. Still, since Bill didn't object, Fleur kept quiet. Her attitude toward the three chilled some, but none of them cared. They were each content with each other and had plans in the works to move the horcrux hunt further. They were happier than they had been in months and the small detail of Ron's miffed sister-in-law barely entered their consciousness.

Several days after they arrived at the cottage, Ron finally felt comfortable enough to go outside and leave Hermione for short periods of time. Ron never went far, always remaining in sight of the cottage, but the time alone allowed him to think and sort out his thoughts and feelings. He never really was away from Hermione and Harry. He felt their light touches even as he wandered the lonely coastline. He still couldn't explain what had happened exactly at Malfoy Manor, but the three of them had somehow been fused together. He could feel each of them as if they were part of his own heart and soul. They never managed the mind speech that he had heard about in a number of wizarding tales, but they had something more. Words never would be sufficient to explain a person's true internal emotions and now he felt those emotions in each of his friends, without the encumbrance of faulty language. When Hermione choked down one of Fleur's potions, he felt her disgust. And when Harry argued with Griphook, he felt the frustration that Harry carefully kept off his face. The three of them had spoken for hours in the silenced quiet of their shared room, discussing what had happened and Ron knew that Hermione and Harry both felt the same as him. Even when Ron distanced himself outside the cottage, they felt his internal questioning.

On his second day leaving the cottage, Ron grew frustrated at his own lack of answers to his internal questions. Without thinking, he drew his wand and cast a quick diffindo at an overgrown clump of dune grass. The result of the simple spell was something he could never had anticipated. Instead of trimming the unruly grass, the entire clump flew in the air as shredded pieces went everywhere. The sand it had rooted in scattered widely, enveloping Ron. As he shook sand and grass out of his hair, Ron looked at the wand in his hand. It had been Pettigrew's and still felt odd in his hand. He didn't much like the wand and hesitated to use it, but now he wondered what it had done. He had barely focused on the spell and yet the results had been monumental. What in the bloody hell was wrong with the thing? Perhaps he should talk to Ollivander. The old man was steadily improving and was now able to sit in the living room and participate in conversation with the rest of Bill's house guests. With that thought in mind, Ron made his way back to the cottage, his head still spinning with questions that troubled his soul. As he neared the cottage, the door suddenly flew open and Hermione was on him with Harry right behind her. They felt his turmoil and were as confused as he was. Hermione hugged him tight and he kissed her long and hard. It was their first kiss, excepting a few glancing brushes that he had placed on her head when they cuddled at night. As the kiss continued, Ron and Hermione felt Harry's arms around them and the presence of his soulmates helped to calm Ron. As he and Hermione separated, he looked at Harry smiling next to him. Ron reached up and placed a hand to Harry's cheek as they traded emotions more deep than most people would ever manage in a lifetime. The trio were so consumed in each other, they didn't notice Bill standing at the window, stunned into silence by what he was witnessing. As Ron's emotions settled, he took each of his soulmates' hands in his and entered the cottage. Mr. Ollivander was sitting in the living room and woke from a catnap when he heard them enter. They sat on the couch across from him and he knew something was troubling Ron. He waited patiently until Ron was able to verbalize his thoughts.

"Mr. Ollivander, I have a question about this wand. I took it from Peter Pettigrew and it's done alright, but I still don't like it. I actually have used it very little. A while ago I was on the beach and out of frustration I cast a quick diffindo at a clump of dune grass. I really wasn't focusing and I didn't put much thought into the spell, so I figured at most I would just give the grass a trim, but instead the clump of grass seemed to explode and shredded into a million pieces. I didn't realize the wand was that strong and now I'm not sure it's safe to use."

The wandmaker said nothing, but held out his hand, palm up. Ron placed the wand in his gnarled fingers and waited for the verdict. Meanwhile, Bill and Fleur had entered the room and stood in the corner, listening. The old man drew the wand up close to his eye and turned it around several ways. He gently stroked it and a few blue sparks flew out of it. He seemed to contemplate it for a minute and then looked up at Ron.

"Ronald, I think to better understand what happened on the beach, I need some more details. Dobby evacuated myself and the others from the manor before the three of you left. After we were evacuated, what happened? I know it was serious and you've tried to keep it to yourself, but I have a feeling the events may be important for my understanding."

Ron took a deep breath. He was initially unsure about what to tell the wandmaker. Then he felt an encouragement from both sides and his hesitancy evaporated. He quickly gave a detailed account of the final minutes at Malfoy Manor, including his still confused feelings about what had actually occurred. As he spoke, Mr. Ollivander's face changed as a slow smile grew. When Ron finished, the old man spoke up.

"Well, I think that explains things Ronald. What you did at the manor was harness elemental magic. It is a rare feat, brought about by either great skill or great desperation. In your case, I think a bit of both."

Ron looked confused, but his mates once again settled him as Ollivander continued.

"Perhaps I should explain a bit. You have most likely heard of raw magic. It is the magic that young wizards and witches employ when they are young and their magic begins to manifest. It is usually harmless and minor. Elemental magic is the other end of the spectrum. It is an uncontrolled harnessing of the pure elements of nature: earth, wind, water and fire. Most wizards and witches require wands to do magic, but elemental magic does not require one. As such, it is a dangerous and untamed magic. Many wizards and witches through the millennia have sought to train the magic. A very few have been successful after a great many years of study. In many cases, the use of elemental magic occurs in times of great peril like you experienced. I am eighty four and have traveled the world in my quest for wand materials. In that time, I have heard of three other instances of sudden manifestations of elemental magic. In two of those cases, the wizards died. I think you were quite lucky to have escaped unharmed. I think though that you did not escape untouched."

Ollivander paused for a minute and reached for a glass of juice on the table next to him. As he sipped, Ron's emotions roiled through him. Then the old man continued.

"No, Ronald, I am fairly certain that your impressive display of elemental magic awakened a hidden well of power in you. Only a small number of wizards and witches have a unique internal well of magic that allows them to become great. The founders of Hogwarts are fine examples. Still, for those few truly gifted, it takes years of training to realize their potential. I believe your experience at Malfoy Manor gave you a large push forward. You see, when I examined this wand, I found nothing spectacular. It is 13 ½ inches, yew and phoenix feather. No, this wand was not what caused the spectacular results on the beach, it was the wizard wielding the wand that caused those results."

As Ollivander finished speaking, the theory he proposed shook Ron to his core. Could he really be that powerful of a wizard? He had never been that remarkable of a student. And if Mr. Ollivander was right, and he had caused that much damage with a simple diffindo, then what else could he do? What would he do? Was he dangerous? Would he be a danger to those around him? His feelings were so violent and raw, that Harry and Hermione were rocked as they sat beside them. Hermione gathered herself first and turned Ron's face to her. She tried to send calming emotions to him as she added words as well.

"Ron, calm down. I know it's a lot to understand, but we'll work this out. I always knew you were a great wizard. Now you know what has happened and you can be better prepared. We'll need to run some training exercises, but you will learn to harness your power and use it for good. I know you can Ron. I believe in you."

Behind him, Harry sent additional soothing images and rubbed Ron's back. Gradually he settled and leaned back against Harry as Hermione leaned forward and kissed him. Ollivander watched the trio with curiosity, while Bill and Fleur stood in the corner trying to comprehend it all. A full twenty minutes passed before he had finally settled enough to speak.

"Well Mr. Ollivander, this gives me a lot to think on. Thank you for the help. Like Hermione said, I guess I need to practice and re-train myself. I still don't like the wand, but it will do for now. Once this is all over, I hope you will reopen your shop so that I can purchase a wand that suits me better."

"You are welcome Ronald. I have no fear that you will master your abilities. And I think I may indeed have just the wand for you when the time comes."

After the talk with Mr. Ollivander, the trio went back outside to talk. Hermione and Harry both wanted to see what Ron had done, so Ron cast a quick diffindo, trying to put as little attention to it as he had his earlier casting. The result wasn't as powerful, but the clump of dune grass he targeted still shredded, it just didn't fly as far. Hermione chewed her lip and contemplated. She felt Ron questioning and lined up her suspicions before she spoke.

"Alright Ron, that was impressive but not as spectacular as what you did before. Am I right?"

"Yes Hermione. I didn't shower us all in grass and sand."

"Still, to see a simple diffindo shred the grass like that was interesting. I wonder, when you cast it the first time your thoughts were elsewhere. Was it the same this time? Did you have the same level of distraction?"

"No. I tried, but I couldn't get it completely out of my head. When I was on the beach before I had several other things on my mind. I was so frustrated I just cast without thinking."

"Hmm, okay, here's my theory. I don't think this new level of power you have is as out of control as you are afraid it is. I think the key is to keep your emotions in check and your intent focused. I think the dune grass explosion earlier was caused by your frustration and your lack of focus. When you think about it, even before today you've been doing small castings around the house with nothing serious happening. Perhaps some drills to work on your focus would be a good training exercise."

"Hermione you're brilliant! I think you're right. So, let's set this up and I'll start practicing."

The trio walked down to the beach, discussing how to proceed. They noticed a lot of driftwood scattered above the tide line and Harry began to summon pieces and line them up. They stepped back about ten meters and Ron focused an incendio spell on the first piece. It immediately burst into flames and was quickly consumed. The strength of the spell was strong, but not out of control. Hermione then had an idea for another test and without warning she grabbed Ron and began to snog him. Harry was rocked at the feelings that poured out of them and then suddenly Hermione pulled away and ordered Ron to cast at the next piece of driftwood. With his mind still reeling, Ron cast the incendio and the wood exploded and vaporized, causing them to jump backward several more meters.

"Hmm, yes, I would say emotion definitely effects your control Ron."

Ron shook his head as Hermione began to outline his next drill.

"Alright Ron, I'm going to come up behind you and do my best to distract you. I want you to focus and try to ignore me. When you are ready, try casting again."

Hermione came up behind Ron, wrapped her arms around his waist and let her hands drift under his shirt as she began to feel his abs. Ron let out a low moan as he exerted all his willpower. Hermione and Harry felt his emotions peak and then settle. A minute later Ron slowly lifted the wand and cast the spell. The wood began to burn, but in a controlled manner. The burn was even less than his first and Ron soon added an aguamenti and put the fire out before the driftwood burned completely.

They continued with similar drills for a full hour and Ron was feeling much better about his ability to control his newfound power. He still wasn't fond of the wand, but he found he could work with it better as his drills progressed. Over the following couple days, Hermione and Harry continued to work with Ron on different drills and his skill increased greatly each day. The exercises also strengthened their bond as they participated in Ron's emotions and communicated their feelings from his casting exercises. They also spent a good deal of time with Griphook finalizing the details of their upcoming raid of Gringotts. They were working hard and often fell into bed together, completely exhausted. Bill and Fleur had given up controlling the sleeping arrangements as the bond between the trio was obvious, even if it wasn't fully understood.

The night before their scheduled leave for Gringotts, the trio left the living room earlier than usual to rest before the next day. When they reached their room Hermione immediately started one last inventory of her beaded bag, wanting to ensure that they had everything they would need. She still felt as if something must be missing, but couldn't figure out what. Her tension about what they were planning to do mounted and Ron and Harry felt it keenly, added to their own anxieties. Finally Ron went to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her.

"Come to bed Hermione, we've prepared as much as we can."

"Ron, Harry, are you sure this is the right thing? No one has ever successfully broken into Gringotts."

Harry joined the two on the other side of the room and put his arms around them both.

"Hermione, we've been over this a thousand times. We know there is a horcrux in the Lestrange vault and we need to get it. We have a goblin helping us, which no one else has ever had. We're ready to do this."

Hermione sighed and leaned against Harry, tilting her head to his shoulder. As she did, her neck stretched, beautiful and pale in the light from the room's single lamp. Ron caressed her neck softly and then leaned in to trace kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. The feeling was delightful and a wave of desire flowed out of her. Ron and Harry both bathed in it as they pressed in closer. Harry leaned in and soon he was kissing her full and hard while Ron continued with her neck. Hermione's hands began to run along each of their chests. Ron was so much taller, with strong, broad shoulders. Harry was smaller, but with lithe strength hidden just below the surface. Harry's hands began to reach for Hermione's shirt tail as he yielded her mouth to Ron. He was on fire and needed them both desperately. Ron was also burning up and briefly exercised the last of his will for a final question.

"Hermione, Harry, are you both sure you want this?"

"Yes Ron, I need you both."

Harry moaned a response as well as Hermione grabbed a wand and cast quick privacy and silencing charms. Then she aimed the wand at herself and performed the contraceptive charm. That was the final affirmative for Ron as he took the wand and cast it aside, diving back into her lips. Soon Harry had worked his way up her shirt and Ron pulled back long enough to allow its removal. Then Harry's hands were on her breasts as Hermione moaned louder. Ron reached out and gently pushed one of Harry's hands back so that he could also fondle her. Harry then took his free hand and reached forward to feel Ron, who began grinding against his hand. Hermione's hands then became busy removing two shirts. She was pushed up against the wall as each of her men continued to fondle her while Ron made short work of the button and zipper on her pants. Harry meanwhile had conquered her bra and her gorgeous breasts were completely available for sampling. Soon Hermione was clad only in her knickers and she demanded that they lose their jeans. First Ron and then Harry took turns stripping down, with at least one of them occupying Hermione at all times. As the trio groped and fondled each other, Hermione began to slide down the wall. Harry and Ron grabbed her and carried her to the bed. They laid down next to her and Ron briefly held back to admire her beauty. His love for her was palpable to Harry, who carefully kept himself to the side and allowed Ron to take the dominant role. As Ron continued to kiss her, he reached down and slowly began to pull her knickers down. Harry meanwhile was busy suckling on her left breast while he had his pants in his boxers, stroking his hard member. As the knickers were finally thrown across the room, each of the men also shucked their boxers. Then Ron dove down and began exploring Hermione with his tongue. When he licked her clit, Hermione jerked and a wave of need poured out of her. Harry had taken over her mouth and inhaled her encouraging moans. Hermione's hands were also busy, with one tangled in Ron's hair and the other stroking Harry. Ron continued to work her for several minutes, licking from her clit to her entrance and back again. Suddenly he and Harry felt an incoming wave as Hermione climaxed and her pleasure rolled through her lovers. Ron's need was desperate and, as Hermione came down from her high, she pulled him to her.

"Ron, I'm ready. I want you completely, but go slow. I've never done this."

Ron kissed her hard before replying. "But what about Harry?"

"No mate, I'll get my time. This first time is for the two of you."

Ron felt Harry's love for both of them and leaned forward to kiss him, before turning his attention back to Hermione. He kissed her neck as he positioned himself. Slowly he began to enter her. Hermione tensed and felt Harry's hands rubbing her chest and belly, calming her as Ron continued to slowly work his impressive manhood into her. When he reached her maidenhood, Ron looked up and silently apologized as he gave one more push and broke through. Hermione gave a small yelp that was drowned as Harry kissed her. Ron remained still as Harry wiped a couple tears off her cheek. Then she began slowly rocking her hips, encouraging Ron to move. He began short, slow strokes, gently testing her. Harry had pulled back to let the two of them enjoy each other. They're eyes were locked as they introduced each other to the joys of lovemaking, learning as they moved. Harry sat back and took his cock in hand, unable to hold back any longer. As Harry jerked himself, Ron gradually picked up speed as Hermione encouraged him. Soon he was pounding her and every down stroke brought a loud moan of pleasure from her lips. Then they all felt the incoming surge as Hermione let out a final scream.

"Ronnnnnn…fuck…yes"

"Fuck yes Hermione, coming…"

Harry sat back and tried to catch his breath as he watched his lovers climax together. The pleasure was overwhelming and he almost joined them, but he couldn't quite reach his peak. As Ron and Hermione finished and Ron slipped out of her, he felt Harry's frustration and did what he knew Harry needed. Ron rolled off Hermione and pulled Harry to him, removing Harry's hand and taking Harry's raging hardness in his mouth as far as he could. He barely started sucking when Harry came and shot his juice into Ron's mouth. Hermione threw her head back, enjoying the waves of Harry's orgasm. When Harry's sight returned, they all settled and each felt a mutual sense of love. They curled around each other and drifted in post orgasmic bliss.

Sometime later Hermione woke after sleeping for a while. She smiled at the memory of her first wonderful lovemaking and looked at the two gorgeous men at her side. They had something unique and special in their love. If she ever had to choose, there would be no choice. Ron consumed her every emotion like she never knew someone could. Her love for Harry was also deep, but different. As she kept remembering, she moaned slightly and Harry woke. Feeling her desire, Harry began kissing her deeply. As Harry's cock hardened, he moved to position himself over her. Looking to the side, Harry saw Ron was waking up and smiled at him. A sense of love and encouragement flowed from Ron as he moved closer to suckle Hermione as Harry entered her. Hermione let out a long, low moan as she felt Harry in her for the first time. He didn't have Ron's length, but his girth stretched her. He went slow and was soon fully buried in her as he began slowly thrusting. Their lovemaking started slow and deliberate until Hermione pulled her legs up and begged for more.

"Harry, fuck I need you, deeper, faster…fuck…yes."

Harry was pounding her and worried it was too much, but Hermione refused to let him slow. Suddenly she came, throwing her head back as a long wail escaped her. Harry felt his release approaching and continued to work her, extending her orgasm. Still he seemed perched on the edge, desperate to come. Then he felt something wonderful. Ron had moved behind Harry and was fingering his tight anus. Harry quivered at Ron's touch and a wave of need poured out of him. Feeling what his lover needed, Ron proceeded to lean off the bed and find a wand. He cast a lubrication spell and coated his raging erection. Then he leaned forward and planted a single kiss on Harry's sweaty back as Harry continued to work Hermione toward another orgasm. Then Ron slowly began to push into Harry's backside. Harry stopped his strokes for a moment, causing Hermione to moan in desperation. The pain of Ron's entry soon subsided and Harry began pumping into Hermione again. At the same time, Ron matched his strokes as he slowly worked his way in and out of Harry. As Hermione squealed and came again, the combined feeling of her clamping on his cock and Ron working him from behind caused Harry to finally come, delivering a huge deposit into Hermione. Harry's orgasm was briefly painful as he clamped with impossible tightness onto Ron, but then the pressure subsided enough that Ron was able to start moving again. Harry stayed in Hermione as Ron gave a few more strokes before joining them in bliss when he released himself into Harry's ass. Feeling Ron's warmth fill him, Harry bucked with another small orgasm and felt himself add a small amount of seed to his previous deposit. Minutes later both Ron and Harry had softened and collapsed on Hermione's sides. The trio was finally spent and able to fully sleep.

As dawn began to brighten the room, an alarm on Ron's watch started to sound. The trio were still tightly wrapped around each other and the watch was in Ron's trousers' pocket across the room, where it lay unheard by the satisfied lovers. Others in the house did hear it and Bill was slightly annoyed as he went to check on them. The wards they had cast the previous night were down and the door swung open at Bill's touch. The sight of the three entwined, naked bodies stopped him in his track as a war of emotions raged through Bill. Disbelief shortly dissolved into anger, then a bit of disgust and more than a bit of arousal. As Bill tried to bring himself under control, Luna joined him at the door and smiled. Then she reached down and found the trousers that were making the horrid noise. Digging in the pocket, she located the watch and turned off the noise. With that done, Luna looked up at Bill and realized how upset he was.

"Bill? It's alright. They're in love and they've been wanting this. I suppose we should wake them. They have a mission to finish."

Luna crossed the room and shook Ron's shoulder. Gradually, Ron woke and startled when he realized Luna was staring at his naked body stretched across his two lovers. Luna quickly calmed him.

"Ron, your watch was making a horrible noise and you didn't hear, so I turned it off. The three of you need to wake up. You have a mission to finish."

"What? Luna, how do you know?"

"I listen. Anyway, the goblin is awake and will be ready for you shortly. I'll go make some food. Good morning Ron. You have a very nice bum by the way."

Luna turned and left the room as Harry and Hermione gradually awakened as well. Ron looked over and saw his brother standing in the doorway like he had been hit with a petrificus totalus.

"Bill, can we have a couple minutes?"

Bill shook his head and a wave of anger hit him. "What? What do you think you're doing like this? Here, in my house. Look at the three of you. I try to be understanding, but Ronald I have limits."

"Bill, I'm sorry if we upset you. We'll be leaving you today to complete our mission. We may die, but we will do so together. Last night was the final consummation of our bond. Now, can I please get dressed?"

Bill shook his head and closed the door. The trio laid back for a moment before Ron kissed each of his lovers and helped them out of the bed. Given their time schedule, they cast cleaning spells on each other rather than taking showers. Then they dressed before turning to the bed, which they cleaned and shrunk back to its original size. They turned and went downstairs, where they ate a quick breakfast that Luna had made. Griphook was already ready and soon they were donning their costumes before downing the polyjuice and leaving for Gringotts.

o-o-o-o

 **A quick note. As I said previous, this story has been a festering plot bunny for a while. The first chapter is a bit short, but it came to me almost fully complete and begged to be written down. I finished it in about a half hour and posted it immediately to exorcise the bunny. I have received a couple reviews and fmaren posted something that gave me pause. My choice of Ron's magic display at Malfoy Manor has a number of similarities to the same scene in the story 'All In' by holly1492. I didn't realize this immediately and wish to apologize to Holly, as I never meant to plagiarize any of her ideas. That said, this story takes a very different turn and I think will stand on its own, completely unique from hers in the whole. I highly recommend that you check out 'All In'. The story is currently ongoing and those of us who are regular readers anxiously await her regular updates. Thanks for reading my story, I hope you are enjoying.**


	3. Ginny

Chapter 3 - Ginny

-Twenty four hours later—

The battle was over and miraculously they had won. Voldemort was dead. The trio was triumphant, but not without great loss. Fred, Lupin and Tonks were all gone, as well as a number of other students and friends. Ron stood with Harry, Hermione and Ginny in a cluster near his parents, looking down on the sheet covering Fred. Ron's emotions rolled through him, mixing with Harry and Hermione's. Hermione clutched Ron, trying to control her own emotions and comfort him. Harry had one arm around Ron and the other around a quietly sobbing Ginny. She had been distraught when Hagrid carried Harry's limp body out of the forest. Ron and Hermione had not been disturbed like everyone else. They could feel Harry's emotions still and knew that he was just biding his time. There had been a brief bit of time, about ten minutes, when his touch had left them. They had cowered in a stairwell, clutching each other in the despair and emptiness left behind when Harry's touch went missing. Then he had returned, his emotions turbulent but strong. It was a few minutes later that Voldemort and his Death Eaters emerged from the forest, prodding Hagrid as he carried his burden. Ginny had tried to run for him, but Ron held his sister back, knowing what she did not. Now that it was over, she refused to let go of Harry.

Harry's emotions were even more turbulent than before. Before he had a goal, a target and a focus. Now he was drifting. Added to that was the all-encompassing grief. Then there was Ginny. She felt good at his side and he felt deeply for her, but it was nothing like the connection he, Ron and Hermione shared. He would have to resolve their status soon, but he wasn't sure how.

Professor McGonagall soon joined the Weasley family and suggested that they rest in Gryffindor tower for the rest of the night. The healers needed space to finish their work. Arthur gathered his wife and all the Weasley siblings followed as they made their way to the tower. Once they entered the common room, Bill and Charlie took George to the first years' dorm and settled him with a sleeping draught. Hermione wanted nothing more than to be with her soulmates and her need radiated to them. Harry still had to settle things with Ginny, but he didn't have the energy to do that tonight. He pulled himself back from Ginny and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ginny, the three of us need some time to talk over a few things. I'll see you in the morning and we'll talk."

Ginny sniffled and nodded. She desperately wanted to follow Harry, but knew that he needed time. He turned and took Ron and Hermione's hands as they made their way to the sixth years' floor and the last dorm Ron and Harry had occupied. They sat on a bed and Ron hugged Harry, feeling his conflicting emotions. Then Harry looked in both his and Hermione's eyes and he felt an immense pride in what they had accomplished. Had it only been a day since they had left the cottage on the way to break into Gringotts? Harry smiled at them both, then he thought of Ginny and his smile waned. Hermione tightened her grip on his hand.

"Harry, it's Ginny isn't it?"

"Yes Hermione. I missed her so much and it's great to see her again. I loved feeling her next to me, but we don't have the same soul bond as the three of us. What am I going to do? I want us and I want her."

"Harry, I feel your heart and I know how much you love Ron and me. But, what I feel from you is not the same as what I feel from Ron. Do you understand?"

"Yes Hermione. I love you in a way that I can never explain, but Ron's love for you towers above even that. The two of you were fated for each other. I know that. That's why I let him be your first, to take the gift you were offering."

Ron leaned over and kissed Harry, clutching him tight and letting his love flow into Harry before he spoke.

"Harry, I think you love my sister much how I loved Hermione before the manor. After the manor everything intensified between us, but I've loved her for years. I was just too stupid to admit it. I don't think you should give up a chance with her for us. You wouldn't be happy and we would know it."

"But how Ron?"

"Well, the first thing you should do is talk to her. Explain what happened at the manor and after. Explain our connection. She is a very understanding woman and she loves you. Perhaps the two of you can find a way to be together without needing to separate you from us."

"I suppose Hermione. I guess I need to talk to her. I can't leave you two, even if what we share is second to you and Ron."

Harry hung his head, but Hermione pulled him up. She kissed him passionately and then Ron joined, kissing down Harry's neck. Soon clothes started to scatter as Hermione drew her wand and cast several quick spells. Despite their exhaustion, the trio fell into the expanded bed and were soon moaning as they pleasured each other. Ron took Hermione first, positioned over the top of her as Harry fingered her clit with one hand and stroked himself with the other. Then Hermione rolled, forcing Ron to the side. Ron scooted and soon Hermione was on top of him. As she gradually settled onto him, she leaned forward and reached back to spread her cheeks. Harry felt her desire and quickly lubed himself. Hermione grew still, waiting for his entry, and Ron began thrusting up into her. Harry took the invitation and slowly pushed into her second hole. Ron gave a large thrust and caused Harry to sink in completely. Hermione gave a small squeak and then began moving against Ron. Harry felt Ron's rhythm and soon matched it. Hermione's brief pain soon passed as pleasure overtook her. She came three times, barely coming down from one high before another hit her. Then Harry grunted and jerked, filling her from behind. Seeing Harry come, Ron finally released himself into his love. As he and Harry withdrew with a bit of reluctance, the fluids of their endeavors poured out of her in both directions. Harry leaned over and kissed Ron passionately as he each shared the last flare of their mutual orgasms. Harry wanted him, but the events of the day finally took their toll. Completely exhausted in every way possible, the trio fell asleep immediately.

A few hours later, they were awakened by the sound of someone crying. Hermione was the first to realize who was standing by the bed. It was Ginny. Harry and Ron woke quickly and Harry met Ginny's eyes as her tears briefly ceased and she looked at them.

"Alright, I see how things are. I suppose you all went through a lot together. I won't stand in the way."

Ginny turned to leave and Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, casting a shield across the doorway and blocking her exit. Ginny turned, furious, and lashed at Hermione.

"Really? Let me go Hermione. You should be happy. You've got them both. Please, don't make me witness anymore."

"No Ginny, I can't let you go. We need to talk to you. I'm sorry you caught us like this. Harry wanted to talk to you this morning. Now we'll all explain."

The trio climbed off the bed and Hermione found her beaded bag that she had tied to her body, under her sweater during the battle. Digging in it, she extracted clothes for all of them. Ginny seemed briefly amazed at what the bag could hold and then her face resolved back to anger. Once they were dressed, Ron casually waved his wand and three trunks slid across the room, offering themselves as seats. Ginny reluctantly took the offered seat and stared at her brother and his lovers. Harry started to explain what happened at Malfoy manor and how something in the elemental magic had fused a bond between them. Then Ron spoke, explaining his feelings for Harry and how they differed from what he felt for Hermione. Then Hermione took her turn and explained her bond with each of them, how it was the same, but different. Finally, Harry spoke again and choked as he tried to find the words needed.

"Ginny, I love you. Yes, I know you find that hard to believe, but I've loved you for a couple years. I hated leaving you behind, but it had to be done. I've spent hours dreaming of what it would be like to come back to you after we defeated Voldemort. Then everything at the manor happened and suddenly I wasn't sure. When you came into my arms after the battle, I was thrilled and troubled. I desperately want to be with you still, but I cannot give up on my bond with Ron and Hermione. I don't know what can be done, but we've talked enough. This is now up to you."

Ginny sat, completely drained and confused by everything she had heard. She loved Harry so much. She had waited so long for him, worrying about him constantly. Now how was she supposed to take this? She gathered her thoughts, as she tried to respond.

"I just don't know what to say. I wish I could understand this bond you talk about. Harry, I love you, but this is all a bit much after everything else we've been through."

"Actually, Ginny, maybe there is a way to show you a bit of what the three of us have now. There is a reverse spell for legilimency. It allows a caster to take their thoughts and focus them at someone. I think Ron could do it, if he agrees."

"Alright Hermione, I'll do it. I'd do anything for Ginny. Please teach me the spell."

Hermione briefly schooled Ron and then he raised his wand and turned it to himself. He looked at Hermione and then at Harry and felt their love and support. He smiled at each of them and then cast legilimens inverto at himself. A small golden thread appeared between his chest and the wand. Then he turned the wand to Ginny and the thread extended to her. Suddenly Ginny felt Ron's emotions and saw his thoughts. He was devastated by Fred's death, worried about their parents, wondered if the Burrow was safe to return to, unsure about the future from this point forward, and finally very worried about Harry and Ginny. The emotions were even stronger, she felt an impossibly deep and passionate love when he looked at Hermione. Then she felt his deep soul bonding love to Harry. Finally, he felt his protective love over her. Suddenly she looked at the three of them and knew that there was no way they could ever be separated. If she was only feeling a small amount of what Ron, Harry and Hermione felt, then her objections were done. Finally the spell broke and Ginny collapsed off the trunk and fell to her knees. Each of the trio rushed forward and lifted her up, holding her. When she finally settled, she looked at Harry.

"I understand Harry. I can't believe the bond the three of you have and I won't stand in the way, but can I ask for something?"

"Anything Ginny."

"Kiss me."

Harry smiled and gently began to kiss her. Then the kiss deepened and Ron and Hermione smiled as they felt Harry pour his love into the kiss. When Harry and Ginny finally separated, gasping for air, Ginny's choice was made.

"Wow. That decided me Harry. I love you too much to give you up. If you want to try being together, then I'll accept that you are also bonded to Ron and Hermione."

"What? Gods Ginny, thank you, thank you. I'll do everything I can to make you happy and I promise to be completely honest with you."

"Thank you Harry. To start this honesty, I have to ask. The three of you didn't just fall asleep together last night did you?"

"No Ginny. We were so emotional and we needed each other. We made love, the three of us. It was our second time."

Ginny took a moment to absorb that. "Alright Harry, I suppose I understand, and I guess you will want to make love with the three of you in the future?"

"Yes Ginny. Ron will be with Hermione more, but I can't give up our loving completely."

"Okay, I'm going to try to accept that. It may take me some time to adjust. I ask only two things. One, never feel that you need to sneak around. If you need time with the three of you, tell me. Second, I know this is something for years in the future, but I ask that you take all precautions and never impregnate Hermione."

"Well, that's certainly way in the future, but I agree Ginny. Thank you for giving us a chance."

"Yes, thank you Ginny. We all love you."

Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her for several minutes. Each was so involved in each other, they didn't feel when Ron and Hermione linked their arms in a protective circle around them. Eventually Harry separated from Ginny and they all made their way downstairs to the common room and their first steps to a new life.


	4. Three Years Later

Chapter 4 – Three Years Later

Ginny sat in her living room, staring at the fire and thinking. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of her life. Was she ready? Months of planning were complete and she was looking forward to her perfect June wedding. She thought of Harry and smiled. Her strong, wonderful Auror and soon to be husband. They had come a long way in three years. After the battle, he and Ron had spent the summer helping at Hogwarts before enrolling in Auror training. Ginny was certain Harry would excel and make top of his class. Surprisingly, it had been Ron who outranked not only his class, but every class for the past twenty eight years. Her shy brother had come into his own with Harry right by his side.

Then there was Hermione, the third part of the trio soulmates, as she thought of them. Kingsley had begrudgingly allowed Hermione to finish her last year of school. Then the day after she graduated, he had offered her a position at the Ministry. Now she worked two floors above the Auror department in the former Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, now called the Department for Magical Creature Relations. That change had come just two months previous when Hermione, as assistant director of the department, had finally succeeded in her lobbying.

While her fiancé, brother and best friend/sister-in-law-to-be had excelled in their fields, Ginny had also come into her own. She had been recruited to the Harpies straight out of school. Last year she had been runner up as the top chaser in Britain and this year she had a new training regimen that she hoped would take her to the top. Her last season with the Harpies had seen the team take second place behind Puddlemere United, the same team whose chaser, Alicia Spinnet, had beaten Ginny for the top chaser position. Ginny held no hard feelings against Licie, who she was good friends with off the pitch. In fact, Licie and Oliver would be at the wedding.

As Ginny thought about how far she and the others had come in a few short years, she looked around her and thought that the old house had come even farther. Harry had moved into Grimmauld Place after the war. When Ginny graduated Hogwarts, she had left school and moved straight into the house, much to her mother's dismay. Harry had been working on cleaning it out for a year, but when Ginny arrived the renovations began in earnest. Harry didn't have a lot of preference on décor, he just wasn't into extremes and he wanted to be comfortable. He also banned the color orange, insisting that every time he saw orange he flashed back to Ron's room at the Burrow. With those guidelines in mind, Ginny had redesigned Grimmauld into a comfortably elegant family home. Harry had plenty of money, but they didn't flaunt it. When it came to the house though, he insisted that Ginny get what she wanted and design something that would last. The main part of the house had been finished a year ago and their master suite was finished six months ago. The rest of the bedrooms still needed some work, but they had time. Ginny hoped to play for a few more years and had no plans for little Potters quite yet.

As she thought about babies, Ginny's mind went to the night before. Harry had returned from a week in the field and he had been passionate and enthusiastic in their lovemaking. He had started fast and then, once sated, had continued to pleasure her for several hours afterward. Ginny shivered as a smile crept across her face. Harry was her first and last lover and she had no complaints. She had originally had a few doubts about the arrangement that had been made that first morning after the battle, but it had worked out well. Harry loved her unconditionally and showed her so in a variety of ways. But he also loved Ron and Hermione in a different and wonderful way. Ron and Hermione were frequent guests at Grimmauld, but three or four times a month Harry would let Ginny know that he needed time away with them. The first time had been awkward, but Harry came back so relaxed and happy that Ginny tucked her fears away. In fact, that was where Harry was while Ginny sat in front of her fire. With their wedding tomorrow followed by two weeks in Italy and Greece, Ginny knew Harry needed his time with his soulmates. He had been hesitant to leave her, but she had encouraged him to go. He promised to be back sometime in the early morning. Ginny hoped it was early enough to allow them some time of their own. Harry's time with Ron and Hermione always left him horny and ready to extend his love to Ginny. She knew that some insisted on staying away from their bride or groom for the week up to the wedding, but Ginny had no such intention. Any time she could be making love to Harry was an opportunity not to be wasted.

Ginny remembered the first time she had given herself to Harry. She had been very deliberate in her attempt and had overcome his reluctance. After the war they had spent two months helping with the rebuild at Hogwarts. Harry was living at Grimmauld and Ginny was at the Burrow. At the end of June, Ginny had gotten into an argument with her mother and left to visit Harry. When she arrived, Ron and Hermione were in their room together and Harry was not yet home. She had made herself tea and sat down to wait. Harry arrived home a while later and patiently listened to Ginny rant about her mother treating her like a child. While he sat listening, Ginny realized Harry seemed distracted. She had been momentarily annoyed, until she realized something was wrong. Harry had confessed that Ron and Hermione's lovemaking upstairs was affecting him and he apologized. Ginny decided then that she had waited long enough. Harry had been trying to put her off until her birthday in early August, but when Ginny sat on his lap and began to snog him that night, his resistance melted and he apparated them upstairs to his bedroom. He had used all his willpower to proceed slowly and had been a gentle, tender lover for her first time. They made love several times that night and she gave up on returning home until the next day. The embarrassing part came when she had met Ron and Hermione downstairs the next morning. They had both been happy for her and it was then that Ginny realized they must have been feeling Harry's emotions the same way he felt theirs. She had soon had to get past the embarrassment since Ron and Hermione lived at Grimmauld for another year and a half and were often in the house at the same time as Harry and Ginny. They had only moved out about a year ago, shortly before they married. They were now living in a cottage near Ottery St. Catchpole, about 150 km north of London. The distance meant that Harry was still connected to them, but he didn't feel the emotions as deeply, which made lovemaking easier for both couples.

Ginny's contemplation was suddenly broken by the sound of the doorbell. Who could that be at this hour? Ginny got up and made her way to the door. She cast a quick transparency charm to see who was waiting on her doorstep. Surprisingly, she saw Bill and Fleur. She opened the door and greeted them enthusiastically.

"Bill, Fleur! This is a surprise. Come in."

"Hey sis. We just finished dinner at Giuliano's and went for a walk. We were nearby and thought we'd drop in. How are you? Ready for the big plunge?"

Ginny hugged them both and they followed her to the living room.

"Yes, I'm ready Bill. I've been ready for at least a year. Did you have dessert? We've got some fresh biscuits left from earlier."

"That sounds good Gin. I think it's about time you formalized your partnership anyway. You and Harry have been practicing for two years already. You haven't killed each other yet, so it might actually work."

Ginny swatted at her laughing brother and called for Kreacher to bring some tea and biscuits.

"So, how is Victoire? Who's got her? Mum?"

"Our lovely daughter has finally finished teething, thank the gods. Charlie offered to watch her tonight since he's at our place anyway. Something about being allergic to all the decorations and frilly bits spread around the Burrow."

"Well that should be interesting. See how Charlie handles a one year old."

"I figure if he can handle dragons, he may be almost ready to handle my daughter."

Ginny laughed. "You know we all adore her, but you do have your hands full with that one. So, Fleur, when are you going to start germinating another?"

"Not for a while Ginny. Bill is ready, but I still remember being sick for the first three months too well. I told him I want to wait at least another year."

"And I said we need to hurry up if I'm going to get a full Quidditch team."

Fleur glared at her husband and Ginny almost spilled her tea as she laughed.

"So Ginny, where's your groom? You can't tell me you're doing that whole separation before the wedding shite."

"No, most definitely not." Ginny said with an evil grin that made her oldest brother groan.

"Harry is at Ron and Hermione's. He should be back early morning."

Ginny selected a biscuit and continued sipping her tea when she saw the look cross Bill's face quickly before he covered. The three of them ate for a moment, letting the room grow quiet before Bill finally voiced his thoughts.

"Alright Ginny, I have to ask. Are you still planning on continuing to look the other way regarding Harry's affair once you're married?"

Ginny sighed. Bill still hadn't come to an acceptance about the trio soulmates. When she and Harry had gotten back together after the battle, Bill had watched their relationship closely to see how serious they were. Shortly before Ginny's 17th birthday, Bill had finally decided that he needed to have a big brother talk with her. He had started trying to explain what had happened at Shell Cottage when they arrived from Malfoy Manor. Halfway through he began to have difficulty and Ginny finally grew frustrated. She proceeded to detail the rest of the story, as well as her and Harry's agreement. She had also unfortunately let it slip that she and Harry were already sleeping together. Bill had looked horrified and she later found him in her father's workshop with a bottle of firewhiskey. She had apologized for upsetting him and, under the influence of alcohol, he had agreed to let her live her life. Now it was almost three years later and he was still working on doing that. Once Ginny had herself controlled, she finally responded to him.

"No Bill. I am not looking the other way. I never have. Harry, Ron and Hermione have always been completely honest with me and I have been the same with them. I know their bond and I've made the conscious choice to allow what is best for everyone."

"Even yourself?"

"Yes, even myself. My knowledge and acceptance of their relationship has allowed Harry and I to have a level of communication that many couples spend years developing. Then of course, when Harry returns from Ron and Hermione's he is always quite amorous with me."

"More than I need to know! Thank you, no!"

"Really Bill, I thought you had accepted their threesome long ago. You were the one who saw it first."

"I had hoped it would pass. It seems I was wrong. As long as you are happy, that's all I want."

"I am happy, but I wish you didn't remain so conflicted. What is the issue Bill? Is it one of the trio specifically?"

"Huh? No. Not exactly."

"Well that was concise and unintelligible. Please Bill, as the only other family who realizes what they have, I want to help you. What is it?"

"Ah fuck, alright. You may be my baby sister but you're a woman now and I suppose since you understand their strangeness, I don't need to hold back. I've been trying to figure it out myself for years. When I found them that morning before they left for the bank I was so damned confused. I knew Ron had feelings for Hermione and found it strange that he would share her. Then, as they got ready to leave, I saw Ron hug Harry and I knew by the way they looked at each other that my brother and his best friend were shagging each other also. Sorry Gin, but mum raised us with the pureblood ideals and that doesn't include being queer. I know I'm old fashioned, but there it is."

"Alright Bill, thanks for being honest with me finally. You do understand Ron doesn't like men, he loves Harry. The four of us were at a pub a couple years ago and this bloke came on strong to Ron. The guy was gorgeous, but Ron was completely repulsed. Hermione stepped in and staked her claim and the guy left. Maybe that will help you, although I still think you need to work on joining the new millennium."

"Yeah, okay Ginny, I'm working on it. Have been for years."

"How about you Fleur, how do you feel?"

"It was a bit difficult to understand at first Ginny, but I see them together and the bond is obvious. Anyway, I'm French. We have always been liberal."

The conversation then turned away from the touchy subject of the trio soulmates and Ginny discussed a new lamb recipe that Fleur had recently tried. That led to a discussion regarding herbs in French cooking and how it differed from English cooking. Bill remained quiet while he put a dent in the tray of biscuits. They spent about forty minutes with Ginny, before declaring that they needed to get home before Charlie decided to start hatching dragon eggs in their fireplace. Ginny hugged them both goodbye and whispered a final assurance to Bill before she let him go.

A while later, Ginny went to bed early around ten and tried to ignore the empty bed next to her. That was the one problem when Harry was away, especially when his Auror duties called him away for days at a time. Eventually she managed to fall asleep.

Shortly after five in the morning, Ginny was awakened by her naked fiancé crawling into bed. He leaned over and gave her a light kiss before settling back to sleep a while longer. Ginny realized that he thought she was asleep, but Harry was quickly corrected as Ginny rolled over and straddled him. Like she had expected, he was already partly aroused, and when Ginny attacked him, he happily complied with her intentions. Ten minutes after his arrival, Ginny screamed into her first orgasm and an hour after Harry's return home, Ginny climaxed for the third time that morning. They were both panting as they lay, staring into each other's eyes.

"Wow Ginny. That was bloody fantastic. Everyone says the honeymoon is the best, but I can't imagine anything better than what you just did to me."

"Mmhmm, just wait Harry. I have some ideas for our trip."

Ginny kissed him and Harry started to rise again. Ginny pulled back and laughed.

"Alright lover, we better calm you down. We're supposed to be at mum's in an hour to start setting up."

"An hour huh? That allows plenty of time for a nice, long shower."

An hour and fifteen minutes later the bride and groom finally made their way to the floo.


	5. Catastrophe

Chapter 5 – Catastrophe

Harry sat behind a hawthorn bush, trying to keep himself hidden, dry and warm, but he was failing miserably at the last two. The problem was the old manse they were running surveillance on had some very precise detectors and any magic was banned within 30 meters of place. Unfortunately, to keep a good eye on the inhabitants, the three Auror teams needed to be no further than 20 meters away. The bush he was behind was keeping him hidden, but he was sorely tempted to cast drying and warming charms. When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed of being an Auror, living a life of intrigue and adventure. Of course, the truth was much different. A realistic advertisement for the job would list 20% adventure (of which half the time you were trying to not shit your pants) and the other 80% split equally between being absolutely bored senseless (usually while cold and wet) or working through mounds of paperwork. And why did wizards call it paperwork when they still used parchment? And why do we use parchment? Harry yawned. He was definitely bored if he was arguing the pros and cons between paper and parchment with himself. He switched off the useless internal discussion and focused a minute on Ron, finding him equally bored, cold and wet.

Ron was on the east corner of the house, near where a door led out into the garden. That door saw the most traffic and also led straight into dense woods that would be ideal to hide in if anyone tried to run for it. Harry was with the second team, watching the side door. A third team was stationed at the front door, which usually had the least traffic. The three groups were part of a final watch that was culminating two years of investigations by the Auror department. Evan Flint was the owner of the manse and the primary focus of the Auror teams. He was the top of a pyramid of illegal potions smugglers who peddled strong potions to those with either nefarious goals or those with addictions. The group also peddled controlled potions ingredients that they farmed through illegal means. Items like bowtruckle hair and pixie teeth had strong potions potential, but the legally procured quantities were minimal and proper handling of the ingredients required great skill. The Aurors had started at the bottom of the pyramid with a couple small time crooks and worked their way up the layers of the organization. Two months previous, Marcus Flint, Evan's cousin, was captured in Greece and found with over 1200 kilos of illegal goods on him. Greece had happily extradited him and the Aurors spent several weeks negotiating with Marcus. Since his days at Hogwarts, Marcus had honed his liking for the finer things in life and had also developed an addiction to delirium potions. When confronted with a guarantee of life in Azkaban, Marcus had quickly turned over all the information on his cousin. He was now serving five years and the information he had yielded provided the evidence to finally tighten the noose on Evan, which is what led to three groups of ten Aurors each crouched in the cold, wet darkness outside his manse.

Tonight Evan Flint and his girlfriend Rosa Bulstrode were hosting what appeared to be another swanky party for over-indulged purebloods. In actuality, the gathering was a business meeting of the top business wizards and witches within Evan's organization. The Aurors were holding out, waiting for any late arrivals to show and allowing the alcohol to flow and hopefully dull the senses of those inside. At eleven they would move in together, first taking down the wards and shields in a single combined effort and then subduing and arresting all within. Tonight provided a unique opportunity since some of those in attendance were notoriously flighty and rarely seen in public. By the Aurors' count, there were eighteen known in the building. Evan potentially had a couple additional family members inside, but the odds were still good for the thirty Aurors.

Shortly before eleven, Harry began his stationary stretching exercises that allowed him to move his muscles without actually moving his body. As his blood began to flow again, Harry noticed the cold a bit less and his anticipation grew. A few minutes later, Harry's watch glowed to show the hour had been reached. Harry raised his hand and gave the signal to his team as they raised their wands and began the spells to take down the manse's wards. As their spells hit, the air around the manse crackled from all sides. It took less than two minutes for the wards to fall and Harry moved his team forward in the pattern they had drilled on. Harry took center position, heading straight for the side door with three others immediately behind him. The other six members of his team fanned out down the side of the house, ready to cover the windows. When Harry reached the door, he and two others bypassed the lengthy process to unlock the magically fortified door and instead just ripped the entire door frame out with the door. Then the four of them quickly entered the interior. The teams had studied building plans that the Ministry held for the manse and had an idea of the interior layout. Or at least they thought. The plans at the Ministry showed a maze of small, divided rooms that was common at the time the building had been built 150 years previous. Unfortunately, the manse had undergone significant renovations and Harry was greeted with a large open sun room rather than a hallway with doors leading off to the left. Harry took the change in stride, it was a possibility that they had discussed. He quickly cast several probes to circle the immediate vicinity. The probes would detect additional wards and spells, as well as map the area. When nothing in the area lit up to indicate additional wardings, Harry and his team moved forward at four minutes after eleven.

Harry heard a loud commotion ahead and to their left, in the area of the front entrance. It sounded like team three had entered the building. With a quick check to both sides, Harry saw other team members coming toward him from two side rooms. The windows appeared to have been breached and those rooms were clear. Harry gave the signals and moved them toward the east corner of the house and the dining room where they expected all the guests to be. Halfway through the house, teams two and three joined and moved toward their target. Suddenly a door burst open and three wizards and a witch barreled out at them. There was noise from behind the foursome and Harry assumed that was Ron's team, team 1. They had been given the entry point where it was expected they would encounter the first resistance. Ron was the senior, most experienced Auror in the department and usually took the most difficult areas. In the six years since he and Harry had joined the department, Ron had realized the potential of his power that had blossomed at Malfoy Manor. When he entered a battle, Ron was a force of destruction to behold. Harry's team fired off a barrage of spells and took down the four fleeing individuals before moving forward. Team 3 fanned out and covered side rooms, as had been planned. As Harry approached the dining hall with his team, he didn't notice the small door set in the wood paneling to his right. Team 3 had yet to reach it when the door opened and a wizard came running out of the bathroom, firing a range of spells in all directions. One of Harry's team turned and took him down, but not before Harry received 3 spells to his back, leg and head. Harry was knocked unconscious immediately as blood poured from his leg and back.

The chaos in the manse continued for another five minutes. Evan Flint was down, but some of his guests were doing their best to hold off the Aurors. Finally, at fourteen minutes after eleven, a total of sixteen suspects were detained while another three lay dead. Four Aurors were injured, two severely. When Harry went down, he was within ten meters of Ron's position and Ron felt the momentary burst of pain followed by a loss of touch with his soulmate. Enraged and terrified, Ron pushed aside everyone and felt his way to where he knew Harry must be. The last of the suspects were still being captured, when Ron threw his body across Harry with a strangled howl. Ron's second on team 1, Kevin Wright, made the announcement that the manse was clear and Ron stood, gathering Harry in his arms. Without a word, he was gone as he apparated to St. Mungo's.

Ron arrived at the hospital's apparition point with Harry in his arms and took off running through the lobby, knocking people aside without noticing. Reaching the front desk, Ron slammed his wand down so that the assistant healer could see the Auror band on the handle as he began bellowing for help. Moments later, a healer and three assistants rushed forward and took Harry from him. They tried to push Ron back toward the waiting area, but Ron refused as he followed them up a floor to the critical care unit. Ron stood in a corner, as a large group of healers worked all over Harry. He continued watching as he sent a patronus to Ginny and Hermione. The entire time he waited, Ron's soul and emotions sought out the faint touch that barely assured him that Harry was still with them.

Ginny arrived about twenty minutes later, a fiery and indignant dervish. The healers had tried to make her wait for the initial work up to complete, but had underestimated the need of Ginny Potter to see her husband. When she arrived in the room, she looked first at Harry and then turned to Ron.

"I still feel him Gin. I'm hanging onto him."

Ginny nodded and collapsed into her brother's arms. A few minutes later, Hermione entered the room, surrounded by a force bubble and trailing two shouting assistants. When she reached the room, she grabbed hold of Ron and Ginny. She could feel Ron and his enforced linkage to Harry and immediately joined them. Behind her, one of the assistants was insisting that the wife could stay, but other relatives needed to exit. Everyone ignored the officious young man until he summoned hospital security. Ron's anger boiled and he pushed Ginny and Hermione back as he raised his wand. The security guard was forced to his knees as Ron towered over him.

"Do you know who that is on the bed? That's Harry Potter!"

"Do you know who I am? I am Ron Weasley, senior Auror and the strongest wizard you have ever laid eyes on. Do you really want to stand against me?"

With the last statement, Ron flicked his wand and pushed the cowering security guard out of the room. Then he turned back to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny trembled a bit. The man she saw in front of her was someone new. She had heard rumors of Ron's ferocity and skill in the field, but seeing what he had just done left her gobsmacked. The power that poured out of him had caused two of the healers at Harry's bed to turn around.

"Um, Mr. Weasley, we won't object if you remain, but we'd appreciate if you could calm your emotions. Your magic is disturbing our readings."

Hermione reached out to Ron, physically and emotionally. He pulled her to him and he gradually settled as he and Hermione once again enforced their link to Harry and urged him to stay with them. Almost an hour after Ron arrived at the hospital, the healers around Harry began to disperse, leaving one standing at the bedside monitoring him. Another with senior healer tabs on her collar crossed the room to the three waiting family members.

"Mr. Weasley, and um..?"

"Healer, this is my wife, Hermione and Ginny, Harry's wife and my sister."

"Ah yes, Hermione. The golden trio. And Mrs. Potter. Now, Mr. Potter's injuries are quite grave. It appears he received two direct strikes and a glancing blow. One of the direct strikes was from the cruscido spell. It's quite an old spell, one I haven't heard of since school. It was a precursor to the crucio spell. A number of his internal organs were crushed by it. He also received a frustumi curse which caused a deep slice across his thigh. The cut went through everything and halfway through the bone. If it had hit the lower limb or an arm, it would have caused amputation, but the thigh is much thicker. The curse is another old one and linked to dark magic. We've repaired what we can, but the healing will take a long time and I can't guarantee it will ever heal completely. We've got him on a continual potion infusion to repair the internal damage, but his body needs rest and time. The glancing strike was an infligo and it hit him in the side of the head, causing a bad concussion. I have to say, whoever hit him must have been studying some very old books. I'd be interested in what comes from his or her questioning. Now, Mr. Potter has a lot of healing to do. I've got him under an impedimentum spell. That will slow down his body, minimizing the work it needs to do. A side effect is that he will seem quite cold. We've got a warming spell over him to counteract that some. The next couple of days will be critical. I know Mr. Potter's history of course, but I have to say that this may be his biggest battle yet. He is going to have to work hard to come back. You all are willing to stay, I'll tell security. Right now Mr. Potter needs all the encouragement he can get. He won't hear you, but we aren't sure just exactly how much someone in his condition can feel. There will be a healer in here at all times and I will check on him every couple of hours. Do you have any questions?"

Ron shook his head and looked at Ginny and Hermione.

"No, nothing right now Healer. Maybe after we think on it all a bit."

"Very good. I'll be around if you think of anything. And I'll have some additional chairs brought in."

Ginny approached the bed and grasped Harry's hand. Ron and Hermione came around the other side of the bed and continued to send waves of comfort and love to Harry, as well as a feeling of his need to return to his family. The three said nothing to each other and stood in silence until a half hour later when their concentration was broken by the arrival of William Robards, head of the Auror department. He briefly spoke to the attending healer and then turned to Ron.

"Weasley. Can we talk? Outside."

"Yes Bill, but not outside. Harry needs to know I'm here. You can trust Hermione and Ginny, they know when not to speak out of turn."

Bill contemplated for a moment and then nodded before he allowed Ron to lead him to a couple of chairs on the side of the room.

"So Bill, did you get the fucker who did this? I hope he's rotting in Azkaban already."

"Yes, we got him. Indian bloke by the name Pragesh Davidson. Father was an English wizard working overseas when he met up with a local girl with seer abilities. He was trained at the infamous Bali Singh school. After he came out of the bathroom firing and Harry went down, everyone turned on him. He took twenty two direct hits, of which we think at least half hit him after he was already dead."

"Good riddance. I suppose questioning him would have been helpful, but right now I don't bloody care."

"Yes, I understand Weasley. We're all quite upset about Potter. That said, I need to talk to you about your actions during the operation. I've collected all the Auror testimonies from the scene and it seems that as soon as Potter was down you broke formation and left the rest of your team behind to find him. They aren't even sure how you knew he went down. Then you broke all the rules and apparated straight here without calling for help or transport. Weasley, I understand the two of you are like brothers and you've been through a lot, but you are one of my four senior Aurors and I cannot have you behaving in the manner you displayed."

Ron's blood began to boil again and Hermione crossed the room to reach his side. She grabbed Ron and pulled his head down so that their foreheads touched. They breathed in each other's breaths and she gradually calmed him. Robards watched the display with great interest. He had been about to throw up a shield when he saw the look come across Weasley's face. The young Auror's abilities were renowned and Robards had no desire of getting on his bad side, but he did need to reprimand him. Now he wasn't sure what was happening between Weasley and his wife. Then he looked over at Mrs. Potter and saw her looking at him with a smirk. After a few minutes Ron had gained control and turned to look at his boss. The calm, intense look in his eyes did little to calm Robards.

"Bill, I understand what I did was unconventional, but I saved Harry's life. There was no time to delay. I cannot apologize for that. Reprimand me if you must. If needed, I will have no trouble finding consulting work in the private sector."

"What? No Weasley, that is not what I mean. Bloody hell, you're the best damn Auror the department has ever recorded. And that's just in the training exercises. I do have to be concerned about the welfare of the other Aurors. You left your team behind to find Potter."

"Yes, I left them behind because we were already clear in our area. I did not jeopardize anyone. Do you know of a single injury that occurred due to what I did?"

"No, but…"

"Well then, I need to get back to Harry. We're doing our best to ensure he pulls through. I won't be returning to the office until he is better."

"What? I appreciate your support of him, but isn't that a bit much Weasley?"

Ron was about to speak again when Hermione put her hand on his arm.

"Ron my love, perhaps we should be truthful with Bill and explain everything?"

Robards' eyebrows went up and Ron gave his wife a small nod before turning back to his boss.

"Bill, there is more we need to tell you, but it goes back to the war. The information is in sealed records in Kingsley's vault, but we will tell you if you take a privacy vow."

Bill Robards just nodded his head and extended his hand. Ron first cast a privacy shield around the corner where they stood, then he turned his wand toward Bill and traced a line across Bill's palm. A line of blood gradually seeped out and Ron dipped his wand into the blood as he cast the pignus charm and recited the age old words.

"Do you, William Angus Robards swear to never reveal the information that Ronald Bilius Weasley will impart to you, on pain of death?"

"So do I swear."

Ron nodded and lowered his wand. He then proceeded to concisely detail the events at Malfoy manor and their impact on himself, Hermione and Harry for Bill. As he explained, a sudden look of understanding crossed Bill's face. When Ron's testimony ended, he drew his wand again and Bill extended his still bleeding hand. Ron dipped is wand in the blood and cast adjuro. A quick flash over Bill's palm indicated that the privacy vow was complete. With that done, Bill looked at Ron and Hermione both as he spoke.

"Alright, I have to say I never expected what I just learned. Honestly, if anyone else told me what you did I might not believe it. Bloody hell, I'm not sure I fully believe it still. I suppose it explains a few things though. Like how you knew when Potter went down. You are obviously needed here. Take as much time off as Potterneeds. I'll be checking in regularly."

Ron thanked Bill and watched his boss exit the room. Then he and Hermione moved back to Harry's bedside and re-established their link to him, sending him waves of encouragement and love.


	6. Recovery

Chapter 6 – Recovery

Shortly after Bill left, another healer came to inform them that a number of additional family members had arrived and were in the waiting room. With the three already in the room, additional visitors would have to come in one at a time and someone needed to decide the order. The healer seemed quite harried and conveyed the impression that their family was a bit of handful. Restraining a small laugh, Ginny decided she would be the one to tackle the problem, leaving Ron and Hermione linked to Harry. She followed the healer down the hall, where the healer pointed at a door and then quickly left. Ginny entered the room and found her entire family waiting, as well as the Grangers. She was a bit startled to see Phil and Jean, but then Molly spoke up.

"Hi dear. When your patronus came through, I started notifying everyone and sent your father to collect Jean and Phil. I assume Hermione is here and I knew they'd want to know."

Jean Granger reached over and gave Molly a quick hug. The two women had become good friends and usually saw each other a couple times a month. Meanwhile, Ginny looked around the room and took it all in. Everyone was there, including all the children. Apparently no one wanted to stay behind to babysit. Ginny took her fourteen month old son from Angie and cuddled James briefly before she delivered the news on Harry's condition. The room quieted as everyone tried to grasp that their beloved adopted brother and son had come very close to leaving them. Ginny broke down as she finished and her mother hugged her tight. Once Ginny settled, she began lining people up for visitations. She started with her parents, then Hermione's and worked on from there. When all had been decided, she took her mother and led her to Harry's room. Ginny still clutched baby James and hoped that no one would notice the extra visitor. He was really too small to count anyway.

As soon as Molly made her way in the room, she rushed to Harry's bed and took his hand. She kept up a stream of babble for several minutes before pulling back and giving Ron and Hermione brief hugs before leaving to allow Arthur to come in next. As Molly left, Ginny moved to her husband's side and placed James' small hand on Harry's cheek.

"Harry love, we're here. You feel that? Your son is here. He needs you Harry. We all need you. Fight Harry my love, please fight."

Arthur arrived next and spent a couple minutes with Harry. Ginny was distressed to see her father crying and embraced him. Then she handed him his grandson and Arthur left to allow others a turn. The next to arrive was Jean, and Hermione ran to her mother. Jean held her daughter for a minute before making her way to Harry. Although she had no legal attachment to him, Jean knew that her daughter was deeply attached to Harry, so she cared for him as well. Years ago she had been unsure which friend Hermione would pick and had been initially surprised when her daughter chose Ron. Hermione had explained to her mother that Harry was like a brother, for lack of a better term (or course that was before the horcrux hunt). Jean accepted that and decided to treat Harry like an adopted son. From what Hermione had told her, he deserved an extended family after the childhood he had endured. Jean left after a couple minutes and Phil came in next. After that a steady stream of Weasley siblings and spouses cycled through the room. Other than James, the children were all left in the waiting room. After almost an hour, Audrey was the last to visit and Ginny followed her back to the waiting room. She thanked her family for coming and promised to give her parents regular updates to pass around. Then Ginny returned to Harry's room to continue the interminable waiting process.

The next four days passed slowly. Ginny, Ron and Hermione all stayed with Harry continually, thanks to the help of their family caring for their young children. James was brought to visit twice a day by Molly and Hermione and Ron's three month old, Rose, was brought four times a day by Molly, Arthur, or Jean with Molly. Hermione remained in the room, nursing her daughter from Harry's bedside. Ginny was glad that she had weaned James a couple months previous so that she didn't have to worry about that. She still missed him, but she knew he was quite fine and most likely being spoiled horribly. The days eventually settled into a routine with the three of them taking alternating shifts to sleep for four hours at a time. The staff had brought in an additional bed for them to use while they waited, as well as having meals delivered for the three of them. They also gradually got to know the different shift staff and healers. The Prophet had published an article two days after the raid with detailed information, including the fact that Harry Potter now lay near death. Word had also traveled around the hospital that the other two members of the golden trio were holding a bedside vigil for Harry. Soon, anyone with the vaguest excuse made their way to Harry's room.

Two days after Harry's arrival, the lead healer, Anne Jones, delivered the carefully worded news that she was seeing very slight signs of improvement and she was encouraged. Ginny wanted to scream and shout, but Healer Jones had cautioned her that it was still too early to anticipate Harry's recovery. Then, on the afternoon of the fourth day, the healer announced that she was seeing significant signs of healing and awareness and that she was decreasing the impedimenta spell. The change took a couple hours to take effect, but Ron and Hermione assured Ginny that they felt more of Harry available to them afterward. Another three days passed and they reached the one week mark. The healer decided to take the spell down from 50% to 25% and stayed to monitor Harry for pain or distress. When Harry's vitals remained stable, Healer Jones left to make her rounds and even Ginny could see the change, as she noticed Harry twitch slightly when he felt her touch. Another three days passed and Healer Jones gathered two assistants and carefully removed the impedimenta, as well as turning the potion infusion down. Two hours later, Harry began to regain consciousness. He muttered slightly and then drifted back to sleep. After an hour of monitoring with no issues, the senior healer left, leaving two assistants to continue monitoring Harry. The next morning just before ten, Harry finally opened his eyes for the first time in eleven days. Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all waiting at his side as he gradually came around. Each of them planted a kiss on his head before he drifted back to sleep.

Over the next couple days, Harry's wakefulness periods increased in length and he gradually started to talk. He was still in significant pain, but the healers kept him well dosed via the potion infusion. He asked several times for details on the raid, but Ron kept delaying him, insisting that Harry still needed to heal. Two weeks and a day after his arrival, Harry was taken off the infusion and started on normal, oral potions. At the same time, he was moved out of the critical care unit and started on brief sessions of physical therapy. Moving to a standard care ward meant that Harry was allowed more visitors at a time and soon a number of Aurors followed Bill Robards in to check on Harry. Bill had been a regular visitor at the hospital, but had encouraged the other Aurors to wait until Harry improved before visiting. Now it seemed that they all wanted to be reassured that Harry was definitely healing. The family also visited more frequently and tested the capacity limits of Harry's room.

Two days after Harry was moved to the regular ward, Bill Robards visited again and Harry finally insisted that he be given details of the raid. Ron had heard a bit, but still didn't know everything. He had been too focused on Harry to care. Bill seemed to hesitate and Harry was getting anxious for details.

"Bill, I see you are hesitant. I am sure Ginny and Hermione will step out if you have security concerns."

"What? No Potter, that's not the issue. I'm just worried about putting too much on you before you are fully recovered. As for your family, Ron confided certain details that I needed to know when he insisted on staying by your bedside. I see that upsets you a bit, but not to worry, the details are safe with me. Ron had me swear under a blood bound secrecy oath. So, given what has already been entrusted to me, I feel safe with Ginny and Hermione remaining. As long as you are sure you are ready?"

"Yes Bill, I need to know. Thank you for your understanding on other matters while I was healing."

Bill nodded and drew his wand to begin placing heavy privacy and silencing wards around Harry's room. Then he turned back to Harry and found Ginny sitting on the edge of the bed, with Ron and Hermione in chairs on the other side. Taking a breath, he briefly organized his thoughts before beginning.

"Harry, I don't know how much you remember of the raid, so I am going to backtrack a bit. It may be repetitive, but I hope it helps. The information I have is from a combination of memories from persons on each of the three raid teams. Everything with the raid went as planned for about the first ten minutes. Your team took the side entrance and infiltrated the building, clearing four initial rooms. Evan Flint had laid heavy wards externally, but had not put any in place inside, except around a vault in the basement, but that's getting ahead a bit. Once your team cleared the initial side rooms, you met up with team 3, who had come in from the front entry. They'd cleared the initial rooms up to the point when they met and joined your team. You gave them the task of clearing the additional rooms around the hall as your team continued forward toward the dining room and team 1. Ron's team had taken down almost everyone in the dining room, but four decided to run rather than stand and fight. Since the back entry was blocked, they made for the side entrance and encountered your team. They were taken down quickly, but then you were ambushed from behind. It seems that one of Evan's guests had been in a loo behind a hidden doorway that had not yet been detected and cleared by team 3. The man's name was Pragesh Davidson and he exited the loo, firing in all directions. You took the worst of it. You notice that I use the past tense for him. After you went down, the teams were quite enthusiastic in their response and he died immediately. Seconds after you fell, Ron arrived at your side, grabbed you and apparated straight to the hospital. He broke a half dozen rules, but I understand why now. After Ron left, the rest of the operation took only minutes to complete. Sixteen suspects, including Evan Flint, were transferred to the Ministry's holding cells and their trials are scheduled to begin in a couple weeks. The investigation and cleanup of Flint's mansion took a few days longer. We uncovered enough personal papers that putting him in Azakaban for life should be easy. We also found a well protected vault in the basement that stored many of the more valuable materials his organization dealt in. We confiscated everything from powdered centaur hooves to unicorn blood. I participated in the vault clean out and I can say it was truly horrific. Besides the solid case we have against Evan, the legal department is firm in convictions on all but two of the fifteen others we arrested. It took a good two weeks before our department completed the work on the case, but now we've handed everything over to the legal department. Some Aurors may be called to testify, but we are close to washing our hands of this mess."

"Wow, so the raid actually went well. I mean, I was injured of course and I'm sure there were lessons learned, but in the end the organization was shut down."

"Indeed Potter. It's the culmination of years of hard work by everyone in the department. We can now focus on other issues that we've had to set aside for a while. I can say I'll be quite glad when you and Weasley return. We never seem to have enough hands for what the work requires."

Harry and Ron continued to discuss small details of the raid with Bill for a few more minutes before he had to leave. After he was gone, Hermione turned to Ron with a look of pride on her face.

"Wow Ron, that's the first details I've ever heard on any of your cases. I understand better why you and Harry do the job. I know it frustrates you a lot of days, but I can see why it's worth it."

"Thanks love. This case was a big one. Not all cases are that spectacular."

Harry nodded in agreement and then declared he was tired. He had a lot to think on as he drifted into a quiet nap.

Three weeks after the raid, Healer Jones came by to visit and talk with everyone. Molly, Arthur, James, Rose, Andi Tonks, Teddy and Charlie were all visiting when she entered and they all greeted the senior healer with thanks for her care of Harry. She seemed a bit embarrassed before settling into a chair by Harry's bed.

"Well Harry, I have good news. Your recovery has been truly remarkable given the severity of your injuries. Your concussion is fully healed and all your organs are functioning once again. Your pancreas and gallbladder are still not operating fully, so I would recommend a careful diet, but that should resolve before long. As for your leg, the damage is healed over as best can be expected. I know your walking is unsteady right now, but with ongoing therapy you should regain close to full mobility. I'd like to keep you here a couple more days, but if everything still goes well, you can go home. You'll still need to attend outpatient therapy sessions twice a week. I must say, several weeks ago I doubted you would make it. You have a remarkable resilience. It's almost like you refused to give up. I've been a healer for twenty two years and some patients just seem to have something deep in their soul that refuses to leave. Anyway, I'll let you rest. I know today's therapy was intensive."

Healer Jones left and Harry was looking tired, so the rest of the family excused themselves, leaving just the four of them in the room. Once the room was clear, Ginny was able to speak as she embraced Ron and Hermione.

"Thanks to both of you. I know the healer can't explain Harry's recovery, but I know it was because you stayed linked to him and held him here. I know my oldest brother has never completely understood my acceptance of your bonding, but I've been proven right. You brought Harry back for me."

Harry squeezed her hand and looked at his wife. "Actually Ginny, they were a large part of my recovery, but so were you. I can't explain how I knew, but I knew you were with me also. I even have the impression that James came with you. Is that right?"

"Yes my love, I had hoped that feeling your son nearby would help."

Ginny climbed up on the edge of Harry's bed, kneeling so that she could hug him completely. Hermione then came around and put her arms around Harry as Ron reached from the other side and the four of them surrounded Harry in love.

Two days later, Healer Jones made good on her promise and released Harry. He returned home, weak but happy to be back where he belonged. He still had a lot of work to do, but he knew he would do well with his wife and soulmates' support the whole way.


	7. Seven Years Later

Chapter 7 – Seven Years Later

"MUM! HAVE YOU SEEN MY TRAINERS? Actually, just my left one."

Ginny finished putting on her own shoes, took a breath and headed upstairs to help her eldest son. On the way, her second son nearly collided with her as he barreled down the stairs.

"Albus! Slow down, you're going to get hurt again. We ran out of skele-gro last week."

"MUM!"

"I'm coming James."

As she reached the top of the stairs, Lily ducked out of her room with her hair going in five directions and two half done lopsided ponytails. It was obvious the two year old had done her own hair, and by the look on her face was quite proud. James was still mumbling and Ginny rolled her eyes. Then Harry came out of their bedroom.

"Alright Gin, I finished wrapping Molly's present."

"Thanks Harry. We're almost ready to go. You want to take a lost trainer recovery or a two year old hair fixing?"

"Hmm, hard choice. I'll take the trainers."

Ginny nodded and turned around to find her daughter. After a bit of wrestling, she had Lily's hair fixed and they were headed downstairs to meet her father and brothers. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, Ginny ran a quick assessment of her family. Eight year old James was wearing two matching trainers and actually had his shirt tucked in for once. His five year old brother Albus had his pants unbuttoned and his hair was a mess. Ginny quickly fixed the pants and gave a couple swipes at the hair before giving up. Al had inherited his father's hair and Ginny knew that was a losing battle. She turned to her husband and found Harry smiling at her. He put his arm around her and all the worry and commotion dissolved. He kissed her briefly and James groaned before Harry pulled back and decided his eldest son had earned a hair mussing for that. Ginny sighed and then straightened James' auburn locks. Albus then started poking his brother and pretending to straighten his clothes, causing James to turn and grab him around the shoulders. Before a full wrestling match started, Ginny began shuffling everyone toward the floo. She handed Lily to her father and took both boys by the hands as they stepped into the fireplace and floo'd to the Burrow.

Ginny stepped out into her mother's kitchen and the chaos that was the essence of the Burrow descended on her. Hermione and Angie were in the kitchen with the stove running at full capacity and several dishes flying around, collecting ingredients. Ginny released her sons to go find their cousins and went to embrace her sister-in-laws.

"Hey you two. I see you got Molly out of the kitchen for a change."

"Well we figured she deserved a break for her birthday."

Harry arrived then with Molly's present under one arm and his daughter in his other. Angie gave him a quick peck while she grabbed Lily for a hug. Hermione also kissed Harry briefly and Ginny saw what others somehow missed, the deep look between them that said so much more. Ginny supposed she saw it because she knew what to look for. So far in the thirteen years since the battle, their secret had stayed with Ginny, Bill and Fleur. The trio had become quite good at covering and, while the rest of the family knew they were close, no one else guessed the true depth of the bond between the trio. Harry stepped back from Hermione and Angie set down a squirming Lily. Harry smiled at Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Shall we go find the birthday girl my love?"

Ginny looked at the Angie and Hermione, wondering if they needed help. They shooed the two of the them out of the small kitchen and Harry and Ginny went to find the family matriarch. As they reached the garden, their two sons went racing by with Fred and Hugo on their heels, almost colliding with Charlie. Their dragon tamer uncle quickly joined the chase and Ginny suppressed a laugh. The boys were going to be in for serious tickles when their uncle caught them. With no more small missiles intersecting their path, Harry and Ginny made their way to where Molly sat at the table holding baby Lucy, Percy's second daughter and the youngest of the Weasley grandchildren.

"Hi Mum, happy birthday!"

"Harry! Ginny! I'm glad you came. We haven't seen you in a couple weeks. Where's my Lilybug? "

"Of course we wouldn't miss your birthday mum. Sorry we haven't been around, it's been a bit busy lately. As for my daughter, I think she's in the living room playing with Molly. So, it looks like we're the last to arrive? We had a few child related delays, sorry."

"Nonsense dear, I certainly understand. My word, some days when I was trying to get all of you ready to go somewhere I came close to just cancelling everything out of frustration. Now, come sit and fill me in on what's been keeping you so busy."

Harry and Ginny settled and had just started talking when Ron and Arthur emerged from Arthur's workshop and came to sit with them. Ron gave his sister a quick hug and then took a seat next to Harry. Ginny glanced over and could see the connection between them. It was almost as if Harry relaxed once he knew Ron was near. Ginny leaned back just a bit and saw Ron's hand on Harry's knee under the table. She was the only one sitting on their side, so no one else could see it. Once again, Ginny wondered how the family missed all the little signs, but then she figured after thirteen years everyone had gotten used to it and didn't think it was anything unusual. Although Ginny was accepting, the connection still sometimes took her by surprise. She shook herself and focused on the conversation. Harry was busy detailing the latest training exercises that the Auror department was developing. After Harry recovered from his injuries seven years previous, he never completely lost his limp and his running gait was slowed enough that he no longer qualified for field work. At the time the department had several veterans who retired and Harry had taken up a position in the training department. A year ago, he was promoted and was now the Director of Auror Training. He may have been a bit slower running than others, but trainees learned quickly to not underestimate his skill with a wand. Ron had also continued his work as an Auror, and two years previous had moved from an investigative lead position to assistant director for the entire department. Everyone expected he would make director within a few more years, and more than a few people teased about he and Harry working side by side in their director positions. Ron had initially hesitated taking the position, as he didn't want to be stuck behind a desk. He eventually conceded and found that there was still plenty of opportunity for him to join in on larger operations. Hermione was also happy, as his hours were much more regulated. Now he and Harry went back and forth, detailing the changes in the department. Ginny marveled at the easy way they switched positions in the conversation and often finished each other's sentences. It was times like this where their bond seemed so blatantly obvious. Ginny figured that her parents must think it was due simply to their long friendship.

When Harry finished his discussion on the training exercises, Arthur turned to Ginny to inquire about her shop. Four years previously, Ginny and Angie had bought Quality Quidditch Supplies and revitalized the old shop. They each worked around six hours a day, depending on their children's schedules. Staggering their schedules and hiring a couple of brilliant employees allowed each of them the time they needed at home, while still giving them the opportunity to be businesswomen. When they had each had small babies in tow, a small nursery had been setup in a corner of the back room. The shop had done quite well and they had each profited from the endeavor, not that it was needed due to their husbands' financial statuses, but it helped them establish their own identities and Harry and George were very supportive. Ginny began to detail her family on a new product line that they were about to introduce and Ron especially seemed quite interested.

As the conversation moved on to other topics, Hermione came out of the kitchen and announced that lunch was ready. Molly's bell was also rung and soon the widely scattered children and a few adults began to find their way back to the garden dining area. The late fall day was beautiful and unusually warm, although everyone knew the night would come quickly and bring a chill to the air. That was why Molly had asked for a mid-day celebration. Once her children appeared, Ginny rolled her eyes at the state of her two boys. With a quick glance at Harry, they rose and each took one of their sons for a cleaning at the sink in the garden shed. A few minutes later, everyone was scrubbed and the food began to make its way out of the kitchen. The next hour was spent gorging on the plentiful meal while at least five different conversations floated around the table simultaneously. Ginny looked around and felt an overwhelming sense of love for her large family. Four of her siblings had married and between the five of them, they had eleven children, with a twelfth on the way. That made twenty three people at the ever extended picnic table, even if some of them were quite small. Fleur was anything but small, as she was expecting her surprise third child in a month. Unless Charlie settled down, Fleur's would most likely be the last grandchild, unless someone else had a surprise of their own. The large group made family lunches and dinners a chaotic affair, but Ginny felt grateful many times over. Then she looked over at Harry and saw him laughing with George about something and Ginny felt even more grateful for him. After the childhood he had endured, Harry deserved having a family to embrace.

After lunch, Angie brought out the large cake that she and Fleur had baked for Molly. It was chocolate of course with the vanilla frosting that Molly loved and the whole thing was tinted in varying shades of purple. Molly loved it and soon the beautiful confection was being demolished. Once the cake was done, children took off to resume their games. Since the women had cooked, Harry offered to do the cleanup and Ron volunteered to help as well. The kitchen really didn't handle more than two people, so Ginny stayed and talked with Audrey. She hoped that Harry and Ron stuck to just the cleanup, but she watched carefully to ensure that no one else headed inside. Ten minutes after Harry and Ron left, Ginny noticed Hermione casually wander away and go inside. That put Ginny on high alert as she tried to keep up with the discussion, while also keeping her guard up. After a few more minutes, Audrey and Ginny were suddenly interrupted when Percy brought a crying Lily to see her mother. The girl had fallen down and lightly scraped her knee. Ginny dried her tears and cuddled her until she settled down, then she looked up from her distraction and saw something that made her heart stop. Arthur and George were laughing about something and walking straight into the Burrow. Ginny wasn't sure that the trio were up to anything, but figured she had better go check just in case. Lily was settled and ready to play again, so Ginny set her down and excused herself, mumbling 'bathroom' to Audrey.

As Ginny entered the house, she was a few feet behind Arthur and George when they suddenly stopped. Sensing what was coming, Ginny cast a couple of quick spells for privacy and silencing. She was just in time as both Arthur and George let out a torrent at what they discovered in the kitchen.

"Fuck, what the fuck?"

"Bloody hell!"

"I cannot fucking believe this."

Ginny looked around her father and brother and took a deep breath at what she saw. Hermione was standing between Harry and Ron and her shirt had been pulled up, with Ron massaging her left breast. Her skirt was also pulled up and Harry had his fingers buried in her. Hermione meanwhile had one hand buried in Harry's hair and the other hand on Ron's cock. Harry and Ron were both dressed, but unzipped enough to let their erections loose. While Hermione handled Ron, Ron in turn was wanking Harry. All three were flushed and sweaty.

As Arthur stood with his mouth hanging open, George seemed to be ready to explode. He had an angry look that Ginny had only seen a couple of times and his entire face was beet red. As he reached for his wand, Ginny reached out and held his hand back. As the trio busily separated and started to pull their clothes back together, Ginny figured she needed to defuse the situation.

"Dad, George, there's an explanation. We need to talk. Please, just calm down."

"What in Merlin's bollocks do you mean Ginny and why are you so bloody calm? You should be hexing them all right now."

"The reason I am calm George is that this is not new and I am fully aware of what is going on."

"What? You condone this?"

"I accept this dad, but there is more to it, now can we go somewhere and talk please? Maybe your workshop? Harry, Ron, Hermione, does that work?"

The trio agreed and gradually George and Arthur nodded as well. Ginny had them wait long enough so that she could finish washing the last few dishes. The trio had been almost done with the cleanup when they had gotten involved with each other. Once that was done, Ginny dissolved the wards she had cast and the six of them made their way out to the workshop. Molly looked up at them briefly, but then turned back to her conversation with Percy. Once they reached the workshop, Ginny locked the door with her dad's muggle lock before casting privacy, silencing and repelling charms. Then she turned back to see Arthur and George facing off with the trio. She stepped over to Harry and gave him a long kiss before asking him to tell the story of Malfoy manor. Harry nodded and began to briefly overview what had happened thirteen years previous. The whole family had heard the general story, but without the details about the bond that formed through Ron's elemental magic. As Harry finished with the details from the manor, he had Ron explain what happened at the cottage after when they realized the extent of their bond. Arthur and George remained silent throughout, although both still looked quite upset. When Harry finished their story from the cottage, he admitted that the three of them had started an intimate relationship on their last night there and that the relationship had continued since. That finally unhinged George's jaw.

"So you're saying the three of you shagged each other at Bill's house? Merlin's beard I hope he never finds out."

"Actually he did find out the following morning and he knows we've continued together. He and Fleur both have kept our secret. He doesn't necessarily like it, but since Ginny is accepting he has agreed to be as well."

"Gods, this just gets weirder by the minute."

George shook his head and turned around, opened a cabinet, pulled out a basket and withdrew a hidden bottle of firewhiskey. He waved it at Arthur, who just nodded, not even questioning how his son had known where his stash was. George downed a gulp and passed it to his father, who did the same. As the firewhiskey hit him, Arthur found his voice again.

"Alright you four, I'm still trying to understand this. Maybe Ginny you should explain why you allow this?"

"Dad, the morning after the battle I found the three of them in bed together. Yes, I was shocked and hurt, but then they explained it to me. Ron performed a legilimens inverto spell and showed me what their connection is like, and it's amazing and beautiful. I cannot love Harry and deny him that. I also couldn't give up on him. I love him more than life dad, enough that I am willing to do what is best for him. That means allowing him to have a relationship with his soulmates. He has never lied to me about this and he is always thoughtful about my feelings. The three of them spend a night together three or four times a month and I always know the plan. If something comes up and I need Harry, he puts me and the family first. I know it's hard to believe, but this works for us."

Arthur and George took a couple minutes while they passed the bottle back and forth. Eventually he looked up at his daughter.

"Okay Ginny, I'm still alternating between being shocked numb or being angry about this. I suppose you are all adults and each of you is in agreement. I just really wish I hadn't caught you. I would have preferred to never have known."

"Dad, I know you hate the idea, but there is always obliviate."

"No! I am not having my mind tampered with!"

"Me either. I guess I need to accept this, but you three had better keep your activities to yourselves. I don't want to see that again. And I hate to think what mum would say."

"I'm sorry George. We should never have done that here. I'm afraid it's largely my fault and the point I'm at in my cycle. It's hard with the link we share to dampen my mood around Harry and Ron."

"Fine Hermione, I don't need to know more. Just never again."

"Agreed George, Arthur. So can we count on your word that this goes no further? I really don't want to hurt the family."

"Yes Harry, I do not want Molly to ever know about this. I may have a word with my eldest son, but that will be done elsewhere."

Each of the trio thanked Arthur and George, and Ginny hugged her father and brother. She dissolved the wards she had placed and left the workshop with Harry and George, moving back to the party to talk to other family members. A few minutes later, Arthur, Ron and Hermione casually joined everyone as well. Molly wasn't happy when she smelled the whiskey on Arthur, but he put her off and immediately called in the grandkids from their play and declared it was time to open presents. That provided a welcome distraction and the party resumed where they had left off. Harry made sure to stay a distance from Ron and Hermione, usually remaining close to Ginny. She could see he was trying hard, but felt the tension in his body as his eyes regularly found his soulmates. Shortly before four, everyone began leaving. As they made their way to the floo, Ginny leaned over and whispered to Hermione. With a thankful smile and damp eyes, Hermione nodded and accepted Ginny's offer. Each of the two couples gathered their children and floo'd to their separate homes. As soon as the Potters were back at Grimmauld Place, Ginny sent her sons on to play and stopped to talk to Harry briefly. Five minutes later, Ron floo'd from his house to Grimmauld with both his children in tow. Ginny took her niece and nephew while Ron took Harry's arm. The two soulmates then floo'd back to Ron and Hermione's for an evening together that the three of them needed.

After they disappeared, Ginny took Rose and Hugo to find the boys. She settled in for a not so quiet night at home with her children, confident in the knowledge that when Harry returned he would be much be much happier and able to focus on his family.


End file.
